Tigerstar's Nine Lives
by La Clef A Verite
Summary: Who would be mouse-brained enough to give Tigerclaw nine lives? Who would give the cat, who murdered so he could rule, a chance to be a real leader? No cat would. But some cat had to, in order for him to die nine times...


A sudden stroke of inspiration led to this little oneshot...

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors in anyway, shape or form.

**

* * *

Tigerstar's Nine Lives**

_My nine lives at last._ Tigerclaw's eyes gleamed as he padded through the Highstones, with Runningnose walking cautiously beside him. This is what he had been waiting for. Why he killed Redtail. Why he had done all those things that had led him to him walking to the Moonstone.

The tunnel grew lighter and Tigerclaw knew what was coming up. As the crystal appeared before him, Tigerclaw looked at Runningnose.

"Put your nose to the crystal."

When Tigerclaw obliged, he fell into the land of dreams. He opened his eyes to see the Fourtrees. Where were all the cats? He dug his claws into the ground.

A swirl of cats came and Tigerclaw was wild with excitement. He could taste the power already.

"Welcome Tigerclaw," came a voice that seemed like all the cats he had known melded together. Tigerclaw was confused and impatient. All he needed was his nine lives and he could get out of here.

A kit came up to him. Tigerclaw was outraged. A _kit?_ Where were his lives? He was about to knock it down when he recognized who this was.

"Nightkit?"

Tigerclaw remembered his sister with an ache he hadn't experienced since Thistleclaw died. Nightkit purred and rose on her hind paws.

"With this life I give you understanding," she mewed. _Understanding_? Tigerclaw wondered at that. "Use it to help your new Clan," she touched her muzzle to his head. A bolt of pain went through Tigerclaw and he saw everyone's hurt. Nightkit walked away, leaving Tigerclaw shocked. _Understanding? What do I do with understanding?_

Another kit came to him and Tigerclaw recognized her at once. "Mistkit," he murmured. Also rising on her hind paws, she touched her muzzle to his head. "With this life I give you love," she whispered. "Make sure you don't forget the feeling," she said as something warm spread throughout his body. His eyes watered as he remembered the first time he saw Bramblekit and Tawnykit. No one would ever believe he used to love them.

A red she-cat walked to him next. _Poppydawn._

She placed her muzzle on his head. "With this life, I give you helpfulness. Use it to guide your Clan to power." A jolt went through him and he relived the feeling of taking care of elders and mentoring apprentices.

A red-brown tom replaced Poppydawn. _Who was this cat?_ Tigerclaw gasped.

_Pinestar._

Tigerclaw growled, "Kittypet." Pinestar did nothing but come closer. Tigerclaw wanted to back away but found he couldn't. He could do nothing but allow Pinestar to place his muzzle on his head. "My son," Pinestar said with pride. "With this life I give you knowledge. Use it to know when enough is enough," Tigerclaw went through a series of pain and then contentment. Tigerclaw shook his head when Pinestar left. _What did he mean?_

Redtail was next. _Mouse-dung!_ Tigerclaw stared at his feet. Redtail would never forgive him, nor did Tigerclaw want it. Redtail's eyes burned into him. "Tigerclaw, with this life I give you remorse," Redtail said. "Use it to regret your actions." Tigerclaw felt like he was dying over and over, and saw images of Redtail and all those others who he had caused their deaths. When it was over, Tigerclaw opened his mouth and the words _I'm sorry_ were about to come out. Redtail had already left and another familiar cat walked up.

"My son," Leopardfoot meowed. "With this life I give you protectiveness. Use it to protect your Clan from dangers." A bolt of pain with the power of TigerClan, LionClan and LeopardClan put together shot through him. _He _was in charge of ShadowClan and nothing would harm it.

"Swiftbreeze?" Tigerclaw saw his grandmother.

"Tigerclaw, with this I give you perseverance. Use it to pull yourself out even when all seems lost." Tigerclaw felt the feeling of being weak and he remembered his time as a kit, when he was the weakest of the litter. Then he felt power as he had overcome the obstacles.

Tigerclaw counted his lives. _Two more to go_. He wondered who it would be.

A small she-cat padded up. _Robinwing?_

"With this life, I give you friendship," Robinwing muttered. _Friendship?! _"You don't have to keep everything to yourself, Tigerclaw," and a stream of pain and comfort went through him. _I don't have to keep everything to myself…_

Tigerclaw thought he knew who was next and was elated to see he was right.

"Thistleclaw," Tigerclaw called.

"Tigerclaw, my apprentice," Thistleclaw's eyes shone with pride. He placed his muzzle on top of Tigerclaw's head, just like with all the others. "With this life, I give you power. Use it to rise above all others," Tigerclaw felt a wave of overwhelming power wash over him and he wanted more. More power.

"Congratulations, Tiger_star._ You are now a Clan leader," Thistleclaw said. Stepping back, all the cats present cried, "Tigerstar! Tigerstar! Tigerstar! Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar closed his eyes, relishing his new name. A heartbeat later, the cheering stopped and he was back at the Moonstone.

* * *

"Do you think he understands?" Leopardfoot asked.

"Only he can decipher the meaning of his lives," Redtail said, gravely.

* * *

Tigerstar stood up and felt his legs shake. StarClan gave him a lot to think about. Were they telling him the way he was going was wrong? Tigerstar shook his head. His last life was the gift of _power._ And that was what he was doing.

Gaining power.

* * *

Tell me how I could improve by reviewing.

Good day,

Mickey Ekaltadeta Octopus Whapuku


End file.
